


Jeon Wonwoo, 22, student and failing at life

by Anchois



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Minghao swears a lot, Wonwoo is tired of life, also i rated T for language, as every student ever tbh, hoshi is the best roommate ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchois/pseuds/Anchois
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo worked as a cashier in a shop where he was basically a slave, but at least he got to work there with a friend of his and one of the frequent customer was super cute.





	1. Merry Christmas and the likes

 

**24 th December**

 

Being a cashier sucked, it was common knowledge. What sucked more was being a cashier on Christmas Eve though. People were hurried and stressed but at the same time excited because it was Christmas and they got to have a few days off. Whereas Wonwoo didn't. Why people did not buy the food and everything that was needed before this special day, he would never understand. If they did there would be no customers and he wouldn't have to work. But sadly, most people were disorganized and they counted on stores open to go shopping at the last moment. So yeah, excuse him if he did not smile back at the few people who greeted him or if he did not appear enthusiastic when others told him about their plans for the evening. He was tired, stressed and fed up.

The only thing that lightly brightened his mood was when he saw Minghao leaving to take a break and waving a hand at him. He lost no time to close the lane and go through the last few customers before leaving for a well-needed break.

When he entered the room Minghao was slumped over the only couch, ready to fall asleep.

“I hate this place.” He said when Wonwoo lifted his legs to sit besides him. “People are shit, they treat me like shit, the hours are shit, and the wage is shit too. This is a fucking hellhole.”

“Damn, you learned a lot of swearing during the few months you spent here.” Wonwoo laughed quietly.

“Yeah, that's because of Jun.”

“When are you seeing him again ?”

“Tomorrow, hopefully.”

“Spending Christmas with him ?”

“We don't celebrate Christmas.”

“Right I forgot.”

“You ? What are you doing tomorrow ?” Minghao asked, rising slightly from the couch.

“I have nothing planned nor time to go home, I work on the 26th.”

“Wanna join us ? We're going to watch a movie and eat somewhere.”

“No I'm fine. I wouldn't want to ruin your date anyway.”

“It's _not_ a date.”

“But you wish it were one.”

He slumped again and closed his eyes. “... Yeah I guess.” After a short silence he added. “I hate feelings and I miss my Mom, that's all I'm sure of.” He then grabbed two chocolate bars from his backpack and handed one to Wonwoo. They ate in silence for a while, just enjoying the absence of noises before having to go back to the hubbub of the stores. “How many hours do you have left ?”

Wonwoo checked his watch before answering with a painful expression. “Four.”

“Man that sucks. Only three and a half for me. Do you want me to wait for you so we can grab something to eat ?”

“No I'm too tired.”

“Do you plan on seeing your cute customer and waiting for him to ask you on a date ?”

“Shut up, I'll just go home and directly collapse on my bed, probably.”

“Wow, that sounds like lots of fun.”

Wonwoo playfully jabbed the others legs but he had no energy left so Minghao just laughed. Then the alarm above the door went off and both boys groaned because they knew they had to go back.

“I really hate this fucking place.” Minghao said as he rose from the couch, not forgetting to ruffle Wonwoo's hair in the meantime.

 

 

 

Fortunately, the last hours went off in a blast. The clients were as hurried as those before but talking with Minghao gave him some energy back and at least he could communicate with his eyes with him from across the store. When he saw Minghao leaving it was a relief it meant he only had half an hour left. And when finally his phone rang he heaved a sigh of relief so strong that he swore everyone could hear him.

 

When he opened the door of his flat it was a mess. Loud Christmas music was playing and Soonyoung was running around the place looking for things he probably lost, singing along.

“What the hell ?” It wasn't really a question as much as a desperate exclamation. He had known the guy for so long now that he shouldn't have been surprised he was still there even though he should have left at least two hours earlier.

“Oh hi ! How was your day ?” Soonyoung asked as he rummaged through the drawers of the kitchen.

“Great, I just spent nine hours in the greatest place ever created where people tried to smuggle out random things going from a few bottles of milk to a fucking TV. Also I've been called a dickhead because I didn't magically guess the customer had a loyalty card. So yeah, greatest day so far this week.”

“Aw man that sucks I'm sorry.” Soonyoung let down what he was doing and hugged him briefly. “Also do you know where I put my hairbrush ? I kind of lost it.”

“Is that what you were looking for ? Why the hell would it be in the kitchen ? Also is that why you're late ?” Wonwoo had too many questions on his mind.

“Nah, I just came back like half an hour ago and I had not packed anything so now I'm not sure anymore if I'll make it home by this evening or not.”

“Oh god fine I'll help you.”

 

 

 

When Soonyoung finally closed the door, Wonwoo collapsed in an armchair and turned on the TV. Now that the other was gone, he could relax in the quietness of the place. This was why they had chosen it in the first place, it was quiet. Also quite cheap and close to the university, but above all quiet. And with all the noise that Soonyoung was capable of making it was better if the place did not add to it. But now that he was gone it felt almost too quiet, so yeah, the TV.

It didn't feel good to be alone on Christmas Eve. Working while being a student was the worst because the employers always gave you the worst schedules and it meant working during each and every one of the holidays. As his family lived at a five-hour journey by train he couldn't go there and he had refused Soonyoung's proposal of spending the day with his family. He did not want to bother them even though deep inside he knew full well he wouldn't have, his mother was always so glad to have him with them. So, Christmas Eve alone it was. Quite depressing. But honestly he did not have much time to dwell on such thoughts as he quickly fell asleep in the armchair.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**25 th December**

 

He woke up the next day to the loud sound of people screaming and he quickly realized it came from the TV that had been on all night. What he also quickly realized was the throbbing pain in his back after having spent so much time in an awful position. He grunted, both at the pain and at the people shouting “Merry Christmas” on the screen and got up to look for his phone. He found it in his bedroom, dead and next to the charger. Of course. He plugged it and got into the shower as he had no better thing to do.

 

Three missed phone calls and several unread texts. Well, this was a lot more than he had expected. His mom had called him as well as his younger brother and Soonyoung's mom, probably to tell him how regrettable it was not to have him for lunch. As for the texts one was from Soonyoung and the others from Minghao.

 

**From : Hoshi**

MERRY CHRISTMAS MAN !! You should have come so maybe my mom would have stopped talking about you :))) also I think she wants you as her son-in-law so for my sake consider turning straight and marry my sister please

 

**From : Minghao**

merry christmas you punk

jun is late as usual so im texting you to pretend im busy

but youre not answering

youre such a let down wonu cant believe were even friends

i dont need you anymore jun just arrived

also hes pretty and shiny as the sun

* pretends to be shocked *

 

Wonwoo chuckled lightly and texted his friends back before turning off the TV. He was thankful for his friends because he actually felt slightly better despite having nothing planned on the day. He figured he could just read for a while or watch a show and pretend it was just a normal day off, so he did just that.

 

 

 

At some point in the afternoon he was jolted awake by the sound of the door being unlocked. Then came a loud cheer of merry christmas, from Soonyoung of course. His flatmate haphazardly threw his coat, shoes and luggage in the general direction of his bedroom while explaining him that he had come back so early because he had forgotten he worked the day after and he then let himself fall on the couch, half crushing Wonwoo's legs.

Wonwoo knew it was a lie. Soonyoung worked in a bookshop that he knew well and it wasn't opened so soon after the holiday. Now why had his friend lied, he had a small idea. Maybe – probably – he felt bad knowing he would be alone on such a day so he had come back earlier to keep him company. Really, Wonwoo shouldn't have been surprised, that was so much like Soonyoung to do something like that. In high school he was always the one to bring extra people at parties if he knew they would be alone, and he guessed he kept on doing that in his first years at university. It was just the kind of person he was.

So Wonwoo made no comment, knowing full well it would be useless for him to scold his friend for having left his family too soon and instead they spent the evening talking about nothing and everything at once.

 

“Don't you miss your last flat, with Seokmin and Seungkwan ?” Wonwoo suddenly asked. It was a thought that had been bothering him for a while now. Before moving in with him at the beginning of the school year, Soonyoung had been living with Seokmin and Seungkwan, his two best friends. The three had met at a really young age and had never been separated for too long, it was logic then for them to move in together as they studied in the same city.

“Well, of course I do. We're pretty much like brothers. I miss them a lot, maybe more than my family actually. Man, I also miss the parties.” Their flat was well-known to be full and very lively every Thursday nights; full of music, people and alcohol. The three of them were happy-go-lucky kind of persons and did not mind having strangers in their flat. From what Wonwoo had heard, the parties were always memorable. “But I also like it a lot here. I mean, I didn't study much over the last two years and barely got my diploma. My mom was pretty pissed if you want to know. And now that I'm 22 I kinda feel like I have to take this whole thing more seriously. I mean, we're still young I know that, but in two years we'll be out of school for good and I kinda feel like I have to prepare myself for that. Also you look like you know where you're going and my mom likes you a lot, so that's a plus.”

Wonwoo let the silence settle between them for a while before replying. “So you like it here only because you can work ?”

“No you moron, I like it also because it's with you stop being stupid already.”

Granted, him and Soonyoung were not as close as he was with the other two but they had spent some time together, most of high school basically. Soonyoung and he were of the same age whereas Seokmin and Seungkwan were a year younger so they spent classes together and met up with the other two at the break. Wonwoo had been rapidly integrated in the group of friends but he had sometimes still felt some distance between them. Seokmin and Seungkwan were very nice and always invited him to anything and everything they were doing and explained him when there was a joke he couldn't understand but sometimes it just felt off. He had never been really close to the younger boys and it became clear when he graduated from high school : they didn't see each other very often. Soonyoung on the other hand, he had kept contact with him and they had met up frequently despite studying in different cities. So when the boy told him he had to move into the city he lived in, they immediately started to look for a flat they could share.

And really, it was something Wonwoo was thankful for. Their friendship meant a lot to him as it was basically the only one he had really kept after high school. So moving in together and being as close as years before meant a lot.

“What about you, do you prefer it now or would you rather live alone again knowing how much of a pain it's like to live with me ?”

Wonwoo knew he had meant it jokingly but he still chose to answer seriously. “Nah it's good, I like it here. Actually it was kind of depressing to live on my own. I mean you _are_ a pain in the ass sometimes and you sure as hell are messy and you spend too much time in the bathroom, but I really like your company, you make it more lively here and you always know how to cheer me up.”

“You're such a sentimental Jeon Wonwoo, stop making me crying you big idiot” Soonyoung said as he mockingly wiped fake tears from his eyes. He regained a serious face and went on: “But now that we are speaking heart to heart, I really like living with you too. It feels nice to be the two of us united as before. And you know we fought a lot over stupid things at the beginning with Seokmin and Seungkwan and it kinda sucked for a while. Sure we had known each other for a long time, but actually living together was a whole other deal. With you it was a lot easier. I don't regret my choice, Jeon Wonwoo, if that's what you wanted to know previously.”

It was, actually, and Wonwoo felt good knowing the other liked living with him.

 

They continued speaking for most of the night – Soonyoung mostly shouting but what's new – before deciding it was wiser to get some sleep if they wanted to be able to go to work on the following day.

And that night, Wonwoo fell asleep with a warm feeling in his heart, thankful for Soonyoung and for having spent part of the day with him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi and thank you if you read up to here ! Kudos and comments are appreciated !  
> This was supposed to be published as a one-shot but I haven't finished writing it and I really wanted to post it on the 31st (because it's gonna be the 31st in some part of the world soon) as I know how shitty it is to spend New Year's Eve alone. So yeah I wanted to cheer you up even though this first part isn't really joyful (so sorry!). I will be uploading soon though so keep an eye on this !
> 
> Also I'm French so sorry for my mistakes.
> 
> Have a great time !


	2. The sandwich is still on the table

**28 th December**

 

When Jeon Wonwoo went to work that morning, it was with the knowledge that it would be a hell of a day. He had to work five hours in the morning and five hours in the afternoon with a one hour break for lunch. And once he would get home he would have to study because his exams were fast approaching and he hadn't started reviewing any of his classes. So when he actually sat behind the checkout it wasn't with the brightest mood ever. Thank god this store wasn't opened at night so he could at least have a decent sleep schedule.

And on top of that Wonwoo did not see Minghao anywhere even though he knew full well they started at the same time that day and that only got him anxious. Not only was it unusual for Minghao to run in late but also their boss was quite a bitch and if he noticed one of his worker being late he could get yelled at in the middle of the shop – it was sometimes better to call in sick than to go through that.

But Minghao finally did arrive and without their employer noticing, 10 minutes late with a pale face and puffy eyes. All the signs pointed out that either he was sick or he had been crying all night long, but Wonwoo couldn't be sure of either as the boy wouldn't meet his gaze and they were too far from each other to talk. So he just had to wait to know what actually happened and it made the morning go by incredibly slowly.

 

Only one thing brightened his mood that day, but boy how was he thrilled that it happened.

It was almost one in the afternoon and Wonwoo was increasingly impatient to go on his lunch break so he could relax for a while and get the chance to talk with Minghao. He had seen the boy wiping his eyes with a tissue or his sleeves several time during the morning and it had done nothing but to alarm him even more. So when he saw his break was less than ten minutes away he almost closed the lane to pretend to count the money, but unfortunately a customer had just dropped off his bags on the conveyor belt. Cursing under his breath he tried to put on his best smile before looking at the person who had just ruined his extra time off.

His smile quickly fell off his face as he recognized the customer. It was the cute one he had noticed and talked with several time already and who he was always eager to see. Really it was the only highlight of this job.

“Hi how are you ?” The customer asked, easy as if they had known each other for a ling time. It was something he had always done since the day they had met, a day on which Wonwoo was seriously sleep deprived and had fallen asleep while working, and this customer had been the one the wake him up.

“As good as one can be when they know they're not even at the middle of their day even though they have already been working for five hours straight.” He answered smiling a little while scanning the items.

“Wow, that's rough.” And really, he looked like he was sharing his pain. “Do you at least have a break ?”

“Yeah, actually I was about to go when you arrived.”

“Oh so sorry ! I'll try to do as quick I can.”

“Nah don't worry, it's my job after all, I'm paid for that shit. But I must admit I'm starving and I wouldn't have minded going early. My stomach makes so much noise I'd eat anything, honestly.”

“What are you having for lunch ?”

“A sandwich made with leftovers, because you know, the fridge was empty as I'm leaving the student life so -” He cut himself halfway through his sentence, dropped everything he was doing and looked inside his backpack. Empty. Of fucking course he had forgotten his lunch on the kitchen table. “Oh shit. I fucking hate this fucking life. I guess I'll just eat my hand.”

“ What ? What happened ?” The other asked sounding genuinely worried.

“I forgot my lunch.”

“What, really ?”

“Yeah, _really_. It was a brilliant day right from the beginning anyway.” Wonwoo resumed scanning the items with even more displeasure than before, not even looking at the guy anymore. Sure he was a nice distraction but right now he was starving and had nothing to calm the tumult in his belly so he really did not have it in him to continue the small talk, the flirting, or whatever it was they were doing. He was pissed at himself and not in the mood for that.

When he was almost done with him, the customer said he had forgotten something and ran back into the store. Wonwoo almost protested but he knew full well it was of no use, the customers never listened and the cute ones were the worst. And really, this one was a fucking masterpiece. The first time Wonwoo had seen him he almost thought he was a model or something like that. He had the kind a perfect skin ton that can only be found in magazines, coupled with a pretty face and nice hair. Also his clothes looked expensive as hell. And in spite of that he was utterly kind to Wonwoo who looked like shit most of the time.

But he could only call him “the cute customer” because he didn't even know his name. He wanted to know obviously, but it kind of seemed out of place, inappropriate or unprofessional – even though Wonwoo wasn't really professional as he fell asleep while working but that was another topic. So it was only the “cute customer” for him.

Said cute customer was now returning to him, running and hands full of food. Wonwoo quickly scanned it eager to finally live for his break. The guy paid and packed what he had purchased except for the last articles he had went back in for. Wonwoo gave him a questioning look to which he replied with “It's for you.”

“What ? No what the hell it's not, put that in your bag.” Wonwoo took the articles to hand them to the customer but he put his hands up, refusing to touch it.

“No I mean it it's for you so you have something to eat.”

“Yeah well I can't accept it so you'd better leave with it.”

“And I'm not taking it either.” They held a stare contest, for a while before the boy added “So what are you gonna eat then if you don't take it ?”

“I don't know, maybe I'll call my flatmate or I'll just buy something. Or I'll go the rest of the day without eating it's not a problem.” _And it wouldn't be the first time_ Wonwoo thought but did not say. “ I'll figure it out it's not your problem.”

“Yeah well that's bullshit because I just bought something for you so you can just eat for free. And you shouldn't go without eating.” Man did that boy looked determined.

After a bit more of bickering, Wonwoo finally conceded. “Okay, fine I'll take it.”

“Good.” The other said looking pleased, a huge smile plastered on his face.

When he turned to leave Wonwoo said : “Thank you.” It was the least he could do.

“You're welcome. See you soon.”

 

 

“You lied to me.” That was the first thing Minghao had said to Wonwoo when the latter had entered the cramped room. He had been looking for him for at least ten minutes and had finally found him in a break room that was upstairs and barely ever used. It was a shame really, because there was a view on the nearby busy city in this side on the shop, but the room was really small and did not have a microwave or even tables.

“I'm sorry what ?” Wonwoo asked, genuinely confused. He did not remember lying to the other and he hoped it wasn't what had made him cry.

“You lied to me.” Minghao said again, but there was no actual bite to the reproach. He was looking through the window at the people going in and out of the store while absent-mindedly eating his sandwich. “About your cute customer.” Now Wonwoo was absolutely lost.

“What did I say ?”

“That he was cute.” Minghao finally turned to him. “I saw you two talking – and by the look on your face back then I need no confirmation to be sure he was the one you've been talking about – and he's not cute. He's fucking hot.”

Wonwoo slumped in a chair, relieved, and let out a quiet chuckle. “Yes he is actually.”

“Did you ask for his name or his number already ?”

“No, but he bought me food and if this is not _relationship goal_ then I don't know what is.” Wonwoo replied with an easy smile on his face. He knew he looked stupid, abut he also knew he didn't care.

“That's also kinda creepy that a guy your barely know offers you food but I mean, I always knew you were a kinky guy.”

“Shut the hell up.” Wonwoo swatted him on the arm to which the other responded by pinching his nose.

“Do you plan on asking him someday or will you let him slip through your fingers ?”

“I don't know actually. I think I'll ask him but not now, I'm too busy dying under the amount of work.”

They ate in silence for a while, looking at the tiny people down the street. Minghao was looking rested quite surprisingly, and Wonwoo didn't really want to bring up the subject of why he was late that morning, afraid that the other would cry again. But he also badly wanted to know because for what he had seen of the boy, he wasn't one to cry easily and he was really worried.

So Wonwoo decided to do it cleverly by bringing up the only subject he knew was quite sensitive with the other and hoping it was the right one. “So, how was your date with Jun ? I didn't hear much from you after you said he was a literal sunshine or whatever.” Wonwoo tried to said it casually as he threw the crushed container of his sandwich into the bin.

“Yeah well actually it was shit.”

Wonwoo did not expect that but wasn't exactly surprised as well. Only the other Chinese boy could have made Minghao cried for what he understood of the other.

“At first it was fine, we watched a movie, then we ate something and then I made fool of myself.”

As Minghao didn't look like he was about to speak again, Wonwoo encouraged him. “What happened ?”

“Oh you know, the classic stuff. I was feeling in the mood, I thought he was too so I grabbed his hand just to see what he would do. He did nothing so I thought it was good and I just told him what I felt, that I really liked him and that I wanted us to be more than friends. Like boyfriends.” His eyes had begun watering while he was speaking. He took a long shuddering breath, willing for the tears to stay where they were. “He just plainly rejected me. Like, he took his hand back almost violently and he looked at me with such a strong feeling of – of I don't know what, it wasn't quite disgust but more like disbelief with something else I think ?” Now the tears were freely streaming down his face. “And he told me that he was sorry, that he did not know why I was thinking something could happen between us, that he did not think he had been ambiguous or anything. God I was so embarrassed but also so fucking hurt I just wanted to disappear forever.”

Wonwoo was at a loss, he had never really known what to do in such a situation. So he just pulled his chair closer to Minghao's so he could wrap his arms around the smaller boy and hold him tight.

“At least I didn't cry in front of him.” His voice was now shaky and he was trembling through uncontrollable sobs. “I almost ran straight to the nearest bus station and went back home. But he's been messaging me continuously since and it's he worst ? Like he keeps on telling how sorry he is and how he wants to help me but he just doesn't understand that I don't want to see him or talk to him.” It was harder and harder to understand him the more he was crying. Wonwoo ran a soothing hand down his back, the only thing he was able to do besides listening. “It hurts so much, I really thought he liked me back I'm so fucking stupid.”

They stayed like that until a little after Minghao had stopped trembling, Wonwoo drawing small patterns on his back and holding him as tightly as he could. He didn't say much, because he didn't know what should be said in such a situation. He only offered to listen, now and anytime in the future if it could help him.

 

“What do you think about eating at my flat tonight ?” Wonwoo felt already bad for having made Minghao cry, he didn't want to let him alone that night on top of that.

“No I'm fine I'll just eat something quick and go to sleep.”

“ _Wow, that sounds like lots of fun._ ” Wonwoo said, using the exact same words the other has said a few days ago. He was only answered with a small chuckle and a punch on his chest. “Wait for me after your shift I'll take you to my place and we'll eat take away and ugly cry while watching a bad romcom.” He half-jockingly said. “It'll be like 'netflix and chill' but more like 'netflix and try-not-to-die'.” The other snorted and eventually nodded in his sweater.

 

 

And so they did as planned. Minghao waited an hour for Wonwoo in the break room they had eaten in that day and they went to his place. They put on _Brooklyn 99_ because Wonwoo had said it was the show that always helped him feel better and they ordered pizzas. They ate in front of the TV and when Minghao was too tired to understand what was going-on he put on the Chinese subtitles. They eventually fell asleep on the couch quite early in the evening, sated and drained of emotions with Wonwoo being curled around Minghao's smaller frame.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR !!!
> 
> Like I said, I uploaded quickly and next time should be soon too. By the way this won't be very long, like a 5 chapter thing at most I think.
> 
> Thank you if you read up to here and please leave kudos and comments!


	3. The pancakes were not so bad

 

**29 th December**

 

Wonwoo woke up a little after 1AM to the sound of someone flushing the toilet and soon after he saw Soonyoung passing the doorway of the living-room. Realizing that he was awake he entered the room and stood beside the couch.

“Hey, you alright ? I didn't realize you had a date tonight, you should have told me I would have slept at Woozi's.” Soonyoung said with a hushed voice.

“No – no it's not a date don't worry. It's Minghao.”

“Your friend from work ?”

“Yeah. He wasn't feeling good today so I brought him here to cheer him up a bit.”

“Oh it's so nice of you.” He said as he sat down in the nearby chair. “I'm glad I get to meet him even though he's asleep.” And he almost looked like a mom who was proud that his son had friends.

“Yeah you'll see him tomorrow.” Wonwoo said as he looked down at Minghao to check if he was still asleep. “Anyway why are you still up ?”

“Oh, well get ready because that's a fun story.” He waited to be sure he had Wonwoo's full attention and went on with a goofy smile. “I was working this afternoon and a guy from my _Introduction to speech on body_ class asked me if I was done with our assignment. I was confused because I thought we had nothing to do for this class so I asked “what assignment ?” and he told me we had a freaking essay to write for the 31st and it has to be at least 10 pages long. So now I'm just trying to save my studies by bullshitting my way through this paper.”

“How is it going ?”

“I have been working on it for three hours and I haven't even written one page yet. I lowkey want to die.” He still had his smile on but his eyes were screaming for help.

“I'm so sorry buddy.” Wonwoo said with a low chuckle. He wanted to pat him on the back but his arm was closely secured around Minghao's waist who was holding his hand as if it were his lifeline.

“Yeah me too. I don't want this class to ruin my studies.” And for a moment, Wonwoo thought he saw worry on his friend's face, but it was quickly replaced with a gentle smile. “Anyway I'm getting back to it. You'd better wake your friend up and sleep in your bed or he'll wake up hating the world in the morning because of back and neck pains.”

Wonwoo watched him leave before softly shaking Minghao awake with his hand that wasn't captured. The boy opened his eyes with a bit of struggle and looked around the place, apparently not remembering where he was. When he looked up and finally looked at Wonwoo the latter said : “Hey, it's me. We need to get up we'll sleep better in my bed.”

“What time is it ?”

“About 1AM.”

“Oh shit sorry, I shouldn't have stayed. Do you want me to leave ? I can take the bus.”

“What ? No, it's alright you can sleep here of course.”

“Thanks.” Minghao closed his eyes and was ready to fall asleep again – and really he couldn't have gone home alone in this state.

Wonwoo shook his shoulder again and once they managed to get up he half carried Minghao to his bedroom, still holding his hand. They quickly removed some of their clothes and slumped into bed, Minghao nestling into Wonwoo's chest. He thought it a little weird at first but was too tired to give it much thought and just fell asleep, circling his arms around the other.

 

 

 

The next morning he found Soonyoung already in the kitchen when he walked in and he was making pancakes.

“Wow. You've changed so much. I don't recognize you anymore.”

“I know right ? It's the only breakfast thing I can almost cook, it's Seungkwan's recipe. I figured we could impress your friend so he would come over more often, we don't have enough friends in this city.”

“I'm not sure you can impress anyone with your cooking skills though.”

“That's what I thought too so you will taste it first and if it's a fail we have cereal and we can pretend like nothing happened.”

“Yeah I think it's safer to do it that way.” Soonyoung had always been an awful cook, messing even the simplest of recipes. He could do the basics like cook pasta or rice but anything more elaborate would be too much.

“Remember when we sold cakes to finance our trip to Jeju-Do in High School ?” Wonwoo asked.

“Oh god mine was so disgusting I was ashamed when people bought a piece of it. I bet it ended up in trash cans.”

“Still can't believe people actually bought it I mean, it looked so weird I wouldn't have trusted it in the first place.”

“Well at least I tried to do it myself and I didn't ask my mom !”

“I forgot I had a lot of work at this time. And at least it was eatable.”

They chuckled fondly and went on with their memories of high school and this particular trip. It had meant a lot for Wonwoo and it still did. It was their last year of high school, only a couple of months before the entrance exams for college and it was their only week of relief from all the stress it could cause.

The trip in itself was nice, it was Wonwoo's first time going there and he enjoyed it a lot but what he enjoyed the most was the time he got to spend with Soonyoung. Seokmin and Seungkwan weren't there so it was only the two of them and it brought them even closer than before. At this time Wonwoo was awfully stressed because of a lot of things.

He had always had anxiety but this had been when it was the worst. He was worried he wouldn't graduate or get accepted into college, he was scared about not seeing Soonyoung anymore after high school and honestly he was stressed about everything and anything at once. And then on the second day there he got sick but he couldn't call his mom because his phone had died and it was just too much so he just broke down outside of an art museum. Of course Soonyoung was with him at this moment so he just got everything off his chest, he talked about his fears and weaknesses and his friend was there to comfort him.

At some point Soonyoung just said “You know, Seungkwan and Seokmin are like my brothers, but you really are my best friend.” And even though it was meant to make him feel better he just cried even more, deeply touched by the words. He had always felt small in comparison to the two others, as though his relationship with Soonyoung was not as deep, as if it wouldn't last past graduation. But hearing those words from him made him feel so much better. And so, he didn't know why because it was so out of the blue but it felt like it was the right moment so he spilled his own truth and bluntly said “I'm gay.” He had known it for years but had never told anyone because he did not know how to but he knew Soonyoung would be accepting no matter what. And he was really. And yeah, all of that brought them even closer and Wonwoo never once again questioned the strength of their friendship.

Wonwoo had a small smile on his face that Soonyoung saw. “What are you thinking about ?”

“The trip to Jeju-do and our love confession.” He mockingly replied.

“Great time.” The other answered with a fond smile. “It was so easier back then, I wish we could go back in time.” And with his unique smile, one that was reserved only for when he talked genuinely from the bottom of his heart he added. “You're still my best friend though, I'm glad this hasn't changed.”

“I know, you're still my best friend too.” Wonwoo replied, only truth in his eyes. He extended his arm to hold Soonyoung's hands and they stayed like this for a while.

They did not really have to remind themselves how close they were, they knew it, but sometimes it felt good to be told how important you were to someone.

 

 

 

Seeing as it was almost noon and he had nothing better to do as Soonyoung had gone back to his essay Wonwoo decided to finally wake up his guest. After letting the window ajar he lightly shook Minghao's shoulder, careful not to scare him. He gave him a few minutes to come back to his senses and offered him a glass of water.

“Slept well ?” Wonwoo asked once the other was seated and looked awake.

“More than the total of the past three nights so I guess I could say yes.”

“You've had trouble sleeping ?”

“Yeah...”

As Minghao wasn't adding anything Wonwoo sat beside him on the bed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “May I ask why ?”

He took a breath in and answered softly “There's a lot of things going on right now. I'm worried about my exams. I miss my family. I'm worried they're wasting money on me.” He took a break wondering if he should continue or not. “Also my Mom called two weeks ago because my grand father died. I couldn't go to his funeral obviously. But it was kind of fine I guess. He had been sick for years and I said goodbye to him before leaving in case I wouldn't see him anymore. I cried, but not as much as I thought I would. I had already cried a lot the last time I saw him.” His eyes were dry but fondness and care could still be seen in them.

“And then, Jun rejected me. And I guess it could have been fine in any other case – sure it hurts that your feelings aren't mutual but you can get over it. But now, every time I think about that and I hurt and I start crying I just cry even more because the only thing I can think of is my dead grandpa. I don't know it feels like I still have tears to shed for him but I can't cry _just_ for him. My brain is playing tricks on me and I can't sleep because of it and I'm so tired.”

Wonwoo just held him tighter as he had done the day before and as he maybe would have to do in the following days.

“Thank you, for talking to me. And I don't mind if you spend your nights here because you sleep better. I'd be glad to help you.” Wonwoo knew what it felt like when your brain wasn't on your side and he wanted his friend to feel safe around him, even if he felt uneasy saying those kind of things.

“No thanks but I'll be alright. I feel that now that I've properly slept and talked with someone I'll be okay. But thank you, for being here.”

 

 

 

Minghao left soon after that as he had to go to work that afternoon. Wonwoo and Soonyoung took the remaining of the day to work for their exams and God were they in trouble. The only thing that brightened Wonwoo's time was when he received a call from his younger brother.

“Soonyoung I have news for you.” Wonwoo said as he entered his friend's room once the call was over.

“Is it good or bad ?” Soonyoung responded not even taking his eyes off his work.

“I don't know you tell me. My brother is coming over for New Year.”

At that Soonyoung turned real fast on his chair to face him, a broad smile on his face. “I can't wait to see the little Chan again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry I said I would upload quickly but guess what my first weeks of classes were a total mess, they changed the groups, the classes and everything without telling anyone, my professors are kinda rude and my schedule is awful, a total m e s s
> 
> A few points I feel like I need to explain :  
> 1\. "Introduction aux discours sur le corps" is an actual class you can follow if you study dance in French but I had no idea how to translate it so sorry if it makes no sense !!  
> 2\. Listen I have real question to ask here : what do real life people use when speaking to a friend ? "bro" ? "mate" ? "dude" ? "homie" ? I used "buddy" but had no idea what people actually say help me please i'm lost  
> 3\. And yes in there Dino / Lee Chan is Wonwoo's brother idk man
> 
> Also pleaaaaaase give me some feedback, good or bad !!


	4. He spent the whole night on the couch

**30 th December**

 

Around 5PM when his shift ended Minghao called him.

“I have big news to tell you,” he said and Wonwoo could hear the smug smile in his voice.

“What could you possibly have to tell me ? We saw each other at lunch,” he replied, almost uninterested.

“The cute customer came in this afternoon and he was looking for you.”

Now this was getting interesting.

“What do you mean 'looking for me' ?”

“Well he passed by the checkouts at least three times as if he was choosing by the cashier. Then he chose mine but _boy_ did he look disappointed. So I asked why he looked so sad and he bluntly asked about you.”

“He did ?” and Wonwoo swore the temperature in his room had heated up by a few degrees, there was no other reason why his cheeks would be so warm otherwise.

“Yeah, he asked me where was the skinny cashier with glasses that looked around my age. So just to be sure he was talking about you I showed him a picture of your face. You know, the one I took at the exchange student party when someone dropped gin on your shirt.”

“You didn't. Did you ?” And Wonwoo was really worried because he had seen said photo and _god his face on it_.

“Of course I did you know me. He made quite a face when he saw it actually.”

“You son of a b-”

“WAIT – there's more. Trust me you'd better not finish that insult because you want to hear the end of the story. Are we good ?” Wonwoo only answered by a non-committal sound, half afraid of what was to come. “Okay so he said that yes you were the guy and when I asked why he wanted to see you he only said 'because'. I was disappointed and I almost let him go because he really wasn't trying but I remembered I kind of owed you for the past few days so I fished for crucial informations.”

“Such as ?” Wonwoo asked, anxiously.

“Name and phone number.”

Wonwoo waited a bit not really believing it. He had met the boy a few months ago when he came for the first time at his checkout but he never dared to ask for anything. And now, he could have it all.

“Do you want it or do I just throw it away ? Because Mingyu really looked like he wanted you to have his number.”

“His name is Mingyu ?”

“Yeah obviously. So, what do we do ?”

“Come over. I buy you dinner and you give me his number.”

“Deal.”

 

 

 

 

 

**31 st December**

 

“I won't go.”

“Yes you will.”

“No I won't.”

“Yes you _will_.”

“No I'm _won't_.”

“Wonwoo there's no way I'll let you alone on New Year's Eve. I already left you for Christmas and it was bad enough.”

“But I told you it was fine. And it will be fine tonight too.”

“How can I know you're telling the truth ? You didn't even tell me about your crush.”

“Oh, come on man ! It's not that bad !”

“ _Yes_ , it is. Your co-worker you know since September knows everything about him but _me_ , your best friend since 9th grade have never heard of him.”

When Minghao had come over the day before the three of them had eaten together and Minghao had given the informations over dinner. Except Wonwoo had forgotten he had never talked about Mingyu to Soonyoung and of course he had caused a scene because of betrayed friendship and ruined feelings. He had put on an act and wasn't really pissed, Wonwoo knew it well but he had been convincing enough that Minghao had almost felt bad.

And now of course Soonyoung was bringing it up every twenty minutes.

“You have two options : either you come with me at Seungcheol's party, or you call that Mingyu guy right now and have him take you on a date tonight.” Soonyoung looked him dead in the eyes and Wonwoo knew he was not kidding.

“I won't call him tonight, like, do you want me to look that desperate ? And he probably has plans for tonight anyways.”

“Fine, so you're coming with me, we leave in two hours,” Soonyoung stated and left the living room. He came back two minutes later with a dress shirt and a pair of jeans in his hands. “That's what you're wearing, and I don't want to hear anything.”

 

 

Once in the bus on their way to Seungcheol's apartment, Wonwoo thought about how weird it was for him to go there.

Seungcheol and him were not exactly close or even really friends. Seungcheol was a friend of Woozi, they had met at Junior High and when Woozi became friend with Soonyoung during High School thanks to their activities at the conservatory they kind of all met and became friends. Except it was really mostly Woozi and Hoshi and the other two just followed and never became close because they never even got to spend much time together as they were in different schools.

And Wonwoo knew he and Seungcheol had been living in the same city for over three years now but they had never willingly met. Sure the few times they saw each other down the street they would talk for a while but nothing more. They really were just acquaintances.

So yeah, it was kind of weird to pop up in a party you were not really invited to held by someone you barely knew.

But now he had paid his bus ticket so fuck it.

 

 

Going to parties had never been something easy for Wonwoo. He did not mind going if he knew everyone and if there were not too many people but even then staying a whole night with people and talking to them was a strain for him.

Usually he would pretend he was tired and he would go in a bedroom to fake a nap for half an hour to a full hour. He needed a break from everyone, from everything and only the solitude of a quiet room would give him that. Sometimes Soonyoung would follow him just to make sure he was okay and they would spend the time on their phones basking in the other's presence. Being with Soonyoung was different, it was easy and Soonyoung knew him well so Wonwoo didn't mind. But he needed his little alone time if he wanted to be able to finish the night.

 

But at Seungcheol's it was different. He was not invited, they came empty-handed and he did not know before who would be there. Right from the beginning it was a lot of stress.

Obviously he chose to do what would make him the more comfortable : he stayed close to Soonyoung.

The apartment was full, maybe around forty people were there and Wonwoo thought it was impossible for Seungcheol to know and be friends with that many people. But then he remembered Jeonghan – Seungcheol's boyfriend – and it all made perfect sense because he had met the guy and he was really talkative and easy-going.

But except for them and Woozi, he hadn't seen anyone he knew and that sucked because he was terrible at talking with people he did not know. It was not like he did not want to talk to them, it was that he did not know how to. Small talks had always made his life a nightmare.

 

 

The first few hours went well, Wonwoo managed to stay close to Soonyoung and he did not feel too out of place. He cheered with everyone when they got into the new year and he was honestly almost relaxed.

But at some point he went to the bathroom and when he came back Soonyoung and Woozi had disappeared. He knew going to the toilets at a party was a terrible mistake when you did not know anyone because after that finding your friends was hellish but he really had to and he hadn't thought that they would have disappeared so quickly.

So now, he faced the couch where they all were previously and contemplated what to do. He settled for grabbing a drink and sitting back on the couch while looking at his phone, hoping people around him wouldn't judge him for his loner attitude.

“Hey, you alright ?”

Unfortunately, people had decided to notice his loneliness. And in that moment “people” was a guy with hair around his age who was all soft smiles and kind eyes.

“Yeah I'm fine.”

“Mind if I join ?”

“No. Not at all.”

The boy sat next to him on the couch so Wonwoo sat up a bit straighter, aware that he was in for a painfully awkward conversation with a stranger.

“Sorry to ask but who are you ? I've never seen you around.”

“I'm Wonwoo, Soonyoung's friend and flatmate.”

“Oh okay I see. I've heard about you a couple of times actually. I'm Joshua. Seungcheol's boyfriend.”

At that Wonwoo frowned. He had seen Jeonghan at the party and he knew that he and Seungcheol lived together. What he did not know was that they weren't together anymore. Wasn't it weird to live with your ex-boyfriend ?

“His boyfriend ? But... I didn't know that he and Jeonghan had...”

“Broken up ?” Joshua helpfully provided and then continued with a small smile. “No they haven't. I'm Seungcheol's boyfriend and Jeonghan's boyfriend too. We're kind of all... boyfriends. I know it's weird.” He ended up with a sheepish smile.

“No, no sorry it's not ! It's just... I was surprised because I thought you were saying they weren't together anymore and it would have been weird because they have been together for so long but know it makes more sense.” Wonwoo had to take a second to catch his breath because it was the longest sentence he had pronounced all night. Anxiety does that to you, to not speaking at all to making never-ending sentences because you are afraid you hurt someone in a matter of seconds. “Actually, it makes more sense that it's all the three of you than them apart.”

“Yeah it would be heartbreaking to see them separated. They love each other so much.” Joshua looked behind Wonwoo with a warm smile and waved his hand happily. Wonwoo slightly turned around and saw Jeonghan sitting on Seungcheol's lap and waving at them while Seungcheol was absent mindedly rubbing his hand on Jeonghan's thigh. Yup, no doubt, they were still together.

“So how did you meet ?” Wonwoo asked, afraid that an awkward silence would settle.

“At work actually. I'm working with Jeonghan at a café downtown so we met there and then I met Seungcheol because he spent all of his time there and we kind of all mixed up ?”

“Oh okay I see.” He didn't see at all, neither the place nor how three people could mix up so easily but he didn't say anything.

“So if you went to High School with Seungcheol you might be at his university ?”

“No ? I mean... We did not go to the same High School. He was with Woozi and I with Soonyoung but we went to separate schools ? And we're not at the same Uni anyway.”

“Oh okay, I guess I did not understand well when he told me about it. So what are you doing ?”

“Literature. At the public university. I still have a year and a half to go.”

“Really ? Korean Literature ?” Wonwoo nodded. “Me too ! I'm in my last year ! Funny I never saw you around on campus.”

And then they started talking about school and books and stuff and Wonwoo was relieved because that was definitely a topic he could handle.

 

 

While in the middle of talking about the latest book Joshua had to read for school and how horrible it was they got interrupted by someone shouting.

“Josh, my man ! Seungcheol is looking for you I guess he needs your dick”

Said Josh got up to cheer the other, laughing out loud and saying something along the line of “shut up stupid I'm ace” and then Wonwoo just – froze. Because it couldn't be. No he had seen wrong obviously. But then the guy turned around and faced him and he couldn't be mistaken. And it seemed the other had recognized him too.

“Hey, you're the guy from the store right ?”

Cute Customer aka Mingyu was there. Suddenly he couldn't find it in himself to speak.

“You know Wonwoo ?” Joshua asked.

“Yeah kind of. I mean – he's a cashier at the store by my place.”

At that Wonwoo slightly raised his hand. As a form of salute, of agreement ? No one knew and he neither. But then Joshua was called by someone else and excused himself as he made a bee line to the balcony. Wonwoo watched him leave in despair, not knowing what to do nor what to say to Mingyu.

“Happy New Year.” Mingyu provided as a beginning of conversation.

“Yeah Happy New Year.” Wonwoo as still looking behind him at Joshua waiting for him to quickly return. He didn't.

“So, can I sit ?” The boy asked.

Wonwoo reluctantly tore his gaze from Joshua and answered “Yeah sure.”

They sat there, in an awkward silence and Wonwoo scanned the room hopping he could find Soonyoung to save him. Unfortunately, he was still nowhere to be found.

“Sooo, you know Seungcheol and Jeonghan ?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo finally looked at him. God he was gorgeous.

“Yeah a little. I'm friends with Soonyoung.” Wonwoo told him the whole story because this he knew, it wasn't a topic complicated, and the whole time Mingyu looked him straight in the eyes, not missing a piece. “And you ?”

“I'm at Uni with Seungcheol. We met in the baseball team actually.”

So his first impression of the guy was right : he was rich. The university Seungcheol attended was private and quite expensive, he only got into it because he had obtained a scholarship. But Mingyu, he smelled like money. His clothes looked expensive, his hair was neatly done and his skin was perfect, probably because of ridiculously fancy products. And Wonwoo, Wonwoo – well he was as usual. Sure he was well dressed, he knew his shirt was nice but he bought it in a thrift-shop and his face was – well he had the face of any university-student at the end of the year – he had huge bags under his eyes and overall he looked like shit. So he was a little self-conscious in front of the other.

“I went at the store yesterday but you weren't there.”

“Yeah, surprisingly I don't work everyday.” Wonwoo answered flatly. Then, worried he might have hurt Mingyu he added. “ But I heard from Minghao you were looking for me ?”

“Is Minghao the other cashier ?” Wonwoo nodded. “Well, I wasn't exactly looking for you it's just...” Mingyu looked at his hands on his lap that were playing with a string of his shirt. “I don't know, I kind of wanted to see you.”

“Why ?” Wonwoo could feel his heart racing and really, it was stupid. Was he fifteen again ?

“I – I know it will sound funny since we don't know each other and all but.. I wanted to ask you your number so we could talk and see each other out of your work, maybe ?” Mingyu looked up to Wonwoo, his face apparently more interesting than his hands and as Wonwoo saw a blush creep his way on the other's face he couldn't help but blush as well.

“But... why ?” Was he dumb to ask the same question twice ? If his brain were working normally Wonwoo would have punched himself.

“To get to know you ? I know it sounds creepy but I don't know, I kind of have a crush on you even though we never really talked but.. Yeah, you're cute and all.”

Now, that was blunt. And Wonwoo didn't what to do with himself anymore. What were you supposed to say to something like that ?

“Well... you're cute too.” Probably not that and really, Wonwoo should better remain quiet than embarrass himself by talking. It made no sense because he hadn't drunk much and he was in full possession of his faculties – he was just being incredibly dumb.

“Thanks” Mingyu answered, a shy smile playing on his lips. “But you didn't call me.”

“Sorry what ?”

“The cashier, he gave you my number right ?”

“Yes ?”

“So why didn't you call me ?”

The unexpected question took Wonwoo aback and he struggled to find his words. “Well... I only have it since yesterday and I didn't know what to say... And it seemed very soon to call you right after ?”

“I would have.” Mingyu stated. “Call you right after, I mean.” Then he closed his eyes and furrowed his brows as he seemed to realize how he sounded. “I'm sorry, I sound like a creeper. Yes you're right, it's normal to have waited, we don't even know each other, I'm sorry it's weird.”

“Hey, it's okay, I don't mind.” And he should have actually because the guy was a bit too enthusiastic but then again : he was cute. And because the conversation had turned to something embarrassing Wonwoo took the initiative to talk about trivial things, like school and family and it lightened the mood.

 

 

Talking with Mingyu was nice and easy Wonwoo found out. Mingyu could really hold a conversation about anything and everything at once and it's only late in the night – or early in the morning – when they were only few people left in the room that he realized they had talked for a few hours.

Soonyoung suddenly came in his field of vision and he realized he hadn't seen him since midnight.

“Hey Wonwoo, just letting you know I'm going to bed, if you want to join me.”

“Yeah, I'll be right there just a sec.”

Soonyoung then left the living room stumbling a little and Wonwoo only wondered how much his friend had had.

“Is he your boyfriend ?” Mingyu asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

“What ? Him ? No, no way he's only my best friend. Why do you ask ?” And he realized how the whole part of joining him in bed could be misinterpreted. “Oh no, he didn't mean it like that. It's just that he called dibs on a bedroom for us so that we wouldn't have to sleep on the floor. But no it's totally platonic.”

“So that means you don't have a boyfriend ?”

“No...” Wonwoo carefully replied, suddenly aware of how close Mingyu and him were.

“So.. Can I kiss you ?”

And that, that rang every bell in Wonwoo. He quickly took a step back as panic filled him, heart racing and palms sweating like never.

And it was weird for Mingyu. It was all written on his face, he didn't understand anything. Wonwoo could see the question in his mind. Had he read the signs wrong ? Had he done something bad ? Wonwoo was even more panicked by this look on his face.

“I'm sorry,” Mingyu started. “I'm so sorry, I really thought I could.” And he too looked panicked and Wonwoo was tired because it was the first hours of the year and it was already a mess.

“No it's not that I don't want to it's just – not now. I've had too much to drink I think.” Lies, big old lies. And Mingyu knew because they hadn't drunk much the whole time they had spent together but maybe he was too tired to give it a thought because he didn't mention it. Instead he said : “Okay, so later I guess ? I don't mind waiting.”

And Wonwoo was thankful because a kiss right now ? Tired as he was and in a room with other people in it ? No way it was happening, too much pressure.

“Yeah later.” Wonwoo offered with a small smile. Then he faked a yawn to get him out of the situation and rose from the couch. “I'm tired, I'm going to sleep before Soonyoung takes all the bed for himself.”

“Yeah okay, no problem I'll stay here a bit more.” And he honestly didn't seem to mind, which was a relief. “You'll call me right ?”

“I will.” Wonwoo couldn't help but blush at how eager the other was.

“I can't wait.” Mingyu softly responded when Wonwoo was already almost out of the room. And he pretended to not have answered but he certainly did and he could feel his ears heat up.

When he entered the room surely Soonyoung was already snoring, his limbs all over the bed. Wonwoo made quick work to get out of his jeans and shirt, put on a sweater and got into bed trying no to smile to much at the idea that he was bound to see Mingyu in the near future.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry it took me so long to post this chapter but school and stuff happened and at least it's longer than the others.  
> Initially the story was supposed to stop there but I have ideas for after so if you want to see it let me know ? If not then I'll stop there I don't mind aha.
> 
> Several things : I'll try to update as soon as possible if I continue this story, but it won't be regular I'm sorry.  
> I started another story called "The ways they said I Love You" it's about Wonwoo and his many boyfriends and it's kind of snippets it doesn't really follow anything.  
> The new MV and choreography of Seventeen is my everything I won't lie.
> 
> Thanks for reading, kuddos and comments are appreciated !
> 
> See you ~


	5. Shoot Me by Day6 is a bop but Seungkwan butchered it

**15** **th** **January**

 

Wonwoo heard the door being opened then slammed shut, he heard the coat being dropped on the couch and the shoes thrown next to the closet and he heard the deep sigh that followed.

“I'M DONE.”

And he had expected the shout from his best friend, of course.

Soonyoung entered Wonwoo's bedroom and flopped down on his bed. “I can't believe I have taken all my exams and handed in all my papers. I actually am on holidays, how sick is that ?”

“I know right ? I'm done too I submitted my last assignment an hour ago.” Wonwoo answered as he turned in his chair.

Soonyoung wiggled his eyebrows. “You know what it means ?”

“No ?”

“We're throwing a party !”

“What the hell, no we're not.” Wonwoo said as if Soonyoung had said the stupidest thing he had ever heard.

“Yes, _we are_. Friday, there will be a ton of people in this place.”

“No ? I'm tired I don't want to start the semester dealing with the consequences of a party in here. Besides my brother is coming over this week with Vernon and I don't want to host a party while they're here. They're children.”

“Dude what the hell they're like twenty -”

“Nineteen.” Wonwoo corrected.

“Okay whatever but we can totally have a party while they're here. And I've already made sure Seungkwan and Seokmin could come so...”

“Soonyoung you're terrible.”

“But I just want to have fun there's nothing wrong in that !”

“Yes but we live together you can't decide that alone !”

“Well tell that to Boo and Seok' Thursday when they arrived...”

Wonwoo pinched the bridge of his nose. “Oh my god, how many people have you told about the party ?”

“Not many, just them Jihoon and Seungcheol.”

“Which also means Jeonghan and Joshua.”

“Yeah, but that's it I swear.” They looked at each other in silence the two trying to make the other agree to their idea. “Pretty please ? It would be the first one this we moved in and if it goes wrong we won't ever have any more parties in here I swear.” He begged with puppy eyes and honestly who was Wonwoo to say no when his best friend looked at him like that ?

“Okay fine.” He finally conceded and Soonyoung shot up from his chair with a scream of victory. “But – not too many people and if anything happens you deal with the consequences I have nothing to do with that.”

Soonyoung got to his chair and enveloped him in a tight hug, kissing his hair. “I promise, it's gonna be great you'll see. Thanks Nonu !”

 

 

 

**19 th Januaury**

 

“You didn't told me Jun would be here you traitor !”

As promised to Soonyoung the party really did happen. There were about twenty people in the flat which was already quite something considering the size of the place. Chan and Vernon had arrived on the Wednesday and Seugkwan on the Thursday. As there weren't enough beds for everyone it was decided that Seokmin would have to stay at his girlfriend's friend's place or else he would have had to sleep on the cold hard ground.

The party had started a few hours earlier and some people were already tipsy, eager to relax from the stress caused by the exam week. Minghao, however, was very sober and seemed even quite pissed.

“I didn't invite him ? I don't even know what he looks like.”

He looked at Wonwoo dead in the eyes and gestured to the kitchen where Soonyoung was laughing with one of his friend from uni. “And yet he's right there, living his best life with your flatmate.”

Wonwoo was confused to say the least. He had seen that guy a few times, he even came by once to pick up Soonyoung so it was no wonder he was there. “Are you sure it's your Jun ?”

Minghao looked offended now on top of all the other things he looked. “Well he's not mine if you remember correctly the humiliation I went through but yeah it really is Wen JunHui.”

And then it clicked. He remember Soonyoung introducing his friend as JunHui, telling him they met in a dance theory class or whatever and that he lived in the same building as them. What he did not realize however was that he was the same JunHui as Minghao's Jun. If he had known he would have surely warned the Chinese boy that the other would be coming. What an idiot. “Minghao I am so, so sorry. I didn't realize they were the same person.” He apologized, regret evident on his face.

But Minghao looked still pissed and even more so than before. “Are you stupid or what ? How many dancing Chinese boy named JunHui do you know exactly ?”

“I said I'm sorry okay, I'm really sorry. It's just that Soon told me vaguely he was named Junhui but you kept calling him Jun so I didn't make the connection.”

Seeing as he looked really sorry Minghao calmed down a bit and sighed. “No it's alright I get it. I shouldn't have yelled at you I was just surprised to find him here.”

Just as he ended his sentence Soonyoung called them from the kitchen, probably to introduce them to his friend. Wonwoo shot Minghao a concerned look but the latter only shrugged and went off towards the living-room, apparently ready to face Jun yet.

 

After consideration Wonwoo found that he actually quite enjoyed the party. Sure he had to make sure Vernon and Chan couldn't get wasted but otherwise it was nice to meet with his friends in a place he knew well.

Talking with Jun made all the apprehensions he had towards the guy fall. He was a kind and interesting guy who knew how to enjoy a good laugh even though he could be a bit weird at times. He understood why Soonyoung spent so much time with him and definitely would like to see him more often after that.

As Jun had to leave early Wonwoo then spent time with Joshua who he hadn't seen since New Year. It was nice and easy and even though Jeonghan came in the conversation with the only purpose of annoying his boyfriend he had a good time with the other.

But at some point in the early morning, probably when the song contest between Seungkwan and Seokmin became too long for him, he started to feel tired and irritable. He went to his room to change in more comfortable clothes and started preparing the bed and the mattress on the floor for his brother and Vernon.

He pulled the hood of his sweater on his head and came back in the living-room and sat on the couch and looked around him. Most of his and Soonyoung's friends had already left only had stayed the one they were the closest to.

Wonwoo saw Jihoon and Soonyoung by the front door and even at that distance he could see that they were awkward. Which was strange because they had known each other for a long time and were immune to each others stupidity. When Soonyoung spotted him looking at them he let Jihoon leave and moved to sit beside him on the couch. “Tired ?”

Wonwoo answered with a non-committal sound but nod his head.

“Alright, lets make those fuckers leave.” He rose, clapped his hand and then went to each person to nicely tell them that the party was over, helping the ones who had drunk the most to the door.

 

Once the apartment was cleaned – or at least decent – and the sofa bed unfolded Soonyoung and Wonwoo took turn to wash themselves a little and went to bed.

Wonwoo checked his phone and as there were no new messages he decided everyone had made it home without much trouble.

“I think Seungkwan and the boys are already asleep” Soonyoung said as he flopped down into bed and put the blanket over the both of them. “I guess singing out of tune all night long is pretty tiring.”

Wonwoo snickered at that. Seungkwan had really butchered Day6 new song but he had seemed to enjoy it anyway. “Thanks for making everyone leave.” He said once they had calmed down. “I was starting to feel out of it.”

“I know.” Soonyoung answered then added with a knowing smile. “You were wearing the hoodie.” Wonwoo looked at him without understanding. “You always wear your old sweater from high school when you are tired. And when you put the hood on your head then it means that you really need to be alone.”

Wonwoo looked at the space between them, a bit surprised. “I didn't know I do that.” He put his sleeves over his hands and continued. “I really like the sweater that's all, it's comforting.”

Soonyoung extended his arms to give Wonwoo a hug and kissed the top of his head. “I know.” They stayed in silence for a while and Wonwoo felt himself falling asleep until Soonyoung talked again. “Mingyu wasn't there, was he ? I haven't seen him.”

“'Couldn't make it, he had other things planned tonight.”

“Sucks.” Soonyoung simply commented.

“Nayoung wasn't there either.” It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

“I didn't invite her.”

Wonwoo turned on his side, arm folded under his head and looked at Soonyoung who had his eyes cast down. “Something happened ?” Soonyoung only shrugged so he continued. “You fought ?”

He laughed, bitterly. “If only.”

“Then what ?”

“We just broke up. It happens you know.” His voice cracked down in the middle of his sentence so Wonwoo put an arm on his waist and pulled him closer. His eyes were watering but he wasn't willing to cry. “She said she thought I was being distant and that she didn't have the same feelings for me as when we started dating.” He sniffed and wiped his eyes but his face was already a mess. “It was like two weeks ago.”

Wonwoo only hugged him tighter. “You should have told me.” He wasn't upset that his friend hadn't told him sooner, if anything he had guessed something had happened between the two, but he would have liked to be there for his friend.

“It's not a big deal. She was right anyway, I was being distant.” He put his face closer to Wonwoo's chest trying to find more comfort and warmth. “If she hadn't talked about it I would have at some point. We just weren't meant to be.” He cried a little bit stronger but still silently. Only the shakes in his shoulders betrayed his state. “She was my first real girlfriend after Jinseol. I thought it would last so what hurts the most is that it didn't.” Jinseol was Seungkwan's older sister, her and Soonyoung had dated for about two years during his last year of high school and his first year at college. “I really wanted her to be the one.”

Wonwoo could only hold him tight and tighter again. “It's okay. You're gonna be alright. You'll find someone else. Just like you did after Jinseol.”

Once Soonyoung had calmed down a little he spoke up again, still hidden in the comfort of Wonwoo's chest. “I'm not sure I will sometimes. But I hope it'll be easier next time.”

Wonwoo did not know what to say. His best friend was rarely so open about being insecure about his relationships. Wonwoo had not known Nayoung that well, she had not spent much time at the flat over the few months of their relationships but he had really seen Soonyoung happy with her. Truthfully even he was hurt about their break up and there was not much he could do to help it. “You know I'm always there if you need to talk. I'll never judge you.” He hold him even tighter if possible. “Please talk to me.”

“Please tell me I'm someone good.” He said at last between hiccups.

“Of course you are. You're the nicest.”

“Say it like you mean it. Because sometimes I seriously can't see that.” And he was crying again, and shaking again. “I hurt Nayoung so much, I know I did. I should have been the one to break -”

“Please stop Soon.” It hurt Wonwoo so much to hear him talk about himself like that. He didn't deserve it. He deserved what was the best in the entire world. “You're a nice person. You always try your best. You've been so good to Nayoung. You've been there to Jinseol when no one else was because she was pregnant. You're always supporting everyone. No matter what.” For some reason it only caused him to cry harder but it was okay because Wonwoo had an endless list of qualities to tell Soonyoung and they had all night long. So he did just that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long. Like I said on the lastest update of The ways they said I Love You life and school got in the way. Thank you for waiting so much. I'll be back as soon as possible, please tell me if you missed this story it's the best support you can offer.
> 
> Anyway tomorrow I'm getting my wisdom teeth removed so please confort me and talk to me about seventeen on twitter → [@snwusvpremacist](http://twitter.com/snwusvpremacist)


End file.
